I HAVE AN UNCLE?
by Ceann de lasair
Summary: My second fanfic tell me how it is. Raven finds out she has an uncle who wants to destroy the TT . BBxRae, small StarxRob, hint of CyxJinx, OCxOC. I suck at summaries. rated for death, ON HOLD for now
1. Chapter 1

"Beast boy choose now!" yelled an anrgy villain named Slade.

"I can't!" the green titan yelled back."Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to make each titans suffer."Slade said pointeing to two girls hanging above lave both blindfolded and and gaged, one a blonde named Terra and the other, a purple haired named Raven."Too bad Robin and Cyborg are...sleeping. Now choose or I'll kill them both!"

Beast boy had to think hard on who to live and you to die or both to die. He remembered the ' date at the carnival with Terra and the fun times he had there with her.Then remembering when he and Cyborg went to 'Nevermore' and started to have a crush for on Raven, when he was jealous of Machior (I don't how to spell it) for always hanging out with Raven and secretly loved the hug after they defeated him.'Do I have more feelings for Terra or Raven?'He thought."Fine I've choose...

A/N:  
Nice cliffy huh? you do you think he'll choose? R&R! I know super short. The next chapter should be up shortly.


	2. A kiss?

Chapter 2

Ice Shadow: I will do the disclamer today, McDowellandkid does not own anything from the Teen Titans, but he does own me, unfortually.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Fine I choose..."_

Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg! Beast boy awoke right away saying "Man, what a dream. Funny I don't remember setting my alarm clock."

"No you didn't, I did." said a sneer evil voice that too familar to Beast boy.

"Slade" Beast boy growled at him before he bolted towards his door and scream that slade is in the tower, but something cover his foot, somthing cold, frozen, and black. He looked down and saw black ice and slade's hand glowing blue.

"Now now Beast boy I didn't come here to fight, for now at least, I'm here to give you a message." he said as he handed Beast boy a note that said,

_Beast boy,_

_I have been watching you and how you have developed a crush on my brother's loser of a daughter, Raven. Yes Beast boy I am Raven's uncle, Ice Shadow. I have all the powers of Trigon and Raven and so many more. Back to the point, Beast boy I want you to join me and if you do I shall return something you have lost, Terra. Or I will give you something you want, Raven. Give Slade answer in month. Choose wisely._

_-Ice Shadow_

"Keep that note-"Slade stopped to listen to the foot steps coming closer."-show it to anyone you want." he finshed as he disapeared through the building with blackish blue magic.

BAM! Beast boy's door flew open and a worried Raven running in. Looking around for Slade, she noticed Beast boy's frozen foot and no Slade she started to explain herself to the shocked Beast boy.

"Beast boy what happened? I heard Slade talking, I couldn't open the door I painked. Are you OK? What is that paper in your hand?"

But the shocked breen titan just stared a the note wondering what Ice Shadow meant by he can return something that he lost or give him what he wants and also if Raven has an uncle why didn't she mention him?

"Yo, what happened here?" Cyborg asked as the last three titans came.

"I don't know. I found him like this with that paper in his hand." Raven said as Robin walked over to Beast boy and grabed the paper asked the other titans,

"Does this make any sense to you guys?" Showing them the paper.

Some of those letters are Azarathien, but I can't make out the other letters."

"Huh? What happened? Why are you all in my room?" Beast boy asked as he tried to mive but noticing the black ice "Uhh... why is there black ice around my foot...and my door?" He questioned the others noticing his fallen door.

"Beast boy you can't remember anything?" Raven asked

"No all I remember is reading that note." Beast boy said starting to look around "Where is it?"

"Here." Robin said handing him back the note. "Beast boy can you read that?"

"Yeah. Why can't you read english?" While that was going on Starfire saw a picture of the team a heart around Raven's face.

"Friend Robin" Starfire said in a low voice "Why did Beast boy put a heart around Raven's face?

"'Cuz Star," Also in a low voice Robin answered. "He likes her, alot."

"Can someone please tell me why me door is knocked down!"

Raven then explained how she heard Slade and she busted the door because it was covered in black ice.

"Slade" Robin said angry through his teeth.

"Sooo, how did Slade get into my tower?" Cyborg screamed.

"I-I-I d-d-don't knooow, but can-n-n you g-g-guys get this ice off of m-m-me. T think-k-k it grew."

Everyone looked down at his foot. He was right the ice had grown to his waist. Everyone ran up to him trying to pull him out, expect Raven who was wondering why the ice was growing.

Robin tried chipping away at the ice, but all he manged to do was break his bird-a-rang.

Starfire was pushing him from behind while Cyborg was pulling him in front. Cyborg got tried of Beast boy not moving snice the ice had completly covered his other leg, so he took out his sonic cannon and gently shot the ice and shattered it. Not noticing this Starfire and Robin (Robin joined Starfire pushing after his bird-a-rang broke) kept pushing Beast boy and made him fly staight into Raven.

_'Come on Beast boy don't let her hit the floor!' _He thought then quikly moved himself so he would hit the floor.

No one, expected what happend next. Unfortually for Raven and fortually for Beast boy, his action to save Raven from hitting the floor, had caused Raven land right on top of him and her lips also landed on his lips.

Relizing what hap just happend she jumped a ran to her room. Before she closed her door she saw Beast boy starring at the ceiling with a smile and half closed eyelids. She closed her door as she heard Beast boy say.

"Wow." Raven slightly blushed when he said that.

"Beast boy are you OK?" Robin asked as the tree titans walked up to the green titan that was on the floor. "You hit the floor hard."

"Who is Beast boy?" replied Beast boy, still thing about the kiss until Cyborg gave him a wet willy because snapping his fingers in front of his face and burping in his ear didn't get his attention.

"What was that for?"

"To get your attention."

"For what?"

"We were wondering if you planned that?"

"What?" He said earning himself a you-know-what-we-are-talking-about look. "Oh, that. No, but I'm gladit happend." He said with a smile.

(A/N)

Sorry it took so long to update, I had a big writers block and then I had my first day of High School. Please review, I don't mind flames if they say what to do in my next chapter.


	3. New Kid

Chapter 3: New Kid

**Aaron**:McDowellandkid does not own anything from the teen titans except Ice shadow and me.

Found out that we can't reply to reviews so sorry, I do enjoy them. You can e-mail me and then I can respond.

A kid was walking down the street of Jump city until he saw a giant T.

The kid was about an inch taller than Beast boy, red hair, and red skin. So he was pretty much was Beast boy's clone only red and wore jeans and a black shirt."That must be it." he said starting for the tower.

titanstowertitanstowertitanstowertitanstowertitanstowertitanstowertitanstowertitanstower

'Ding Dong'

"I'll get it." Robin said walking to the door.

When he opened the door he was in shock at he saw, a red Beast boy with a gun at his side. Robin's first thought was this guy is an assisan so he yelled, "Titans! GO!"

Starfire flew from the stairway, Beast boy and Cyborg ran from the couch, and Raven phased threw the ceiling above Cyborg and Beast boy. She was advoiding Beast boy snice the 'kiss'. All four of the titans were also in shock at the red Beast boy and his Peace-maker at his side

"Cyborg snice your bullet-proof, take him out." Their leader said in a low whisper.

As soon as Cyborg was in reach, a hand thrusted in front of him.

"Hey, name's Aaron. You guys hiring?"

"Um, Cyborg and let us talk it over real fast."

Huddling, Robin asked "Wha should we do?"

"Give him a chance on the training field." the robotic titan said. "Who knows if he is any good he can stay and if hes not we just say no."

"Alright." Breaking the huddle Robin said "We'll give you a chance, pick your task."

"Can I pick to fight you guys?"

"As you wish."

Training Field

"Titans! Go!"

Aaron did not move just looked at Cyborg as he flew into Robin, then Starfire. Still not moving Aaron noticed black energy beams heading towards him then at Beast boy and he flew into Raven.

"Did I win?" Aaron asked just to annoy them.

"Yes, but can you beat us one-on-one?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

One by one the titans fell. Cyborg toke two steps and shutdown and Aaron flicked him down.

Starfire was hit by her own starbolts.

Robin was hit by his own bird-a-rang.

Raven was also hit by her own power.

Beast boy just stopped, Aaron walked up to him and asked him in a low whisper so only he heard him "Raven is hot, don't you think? Maybe I should ask her out?" After he said this it pushed Beast boy over the edge. He turned into the 'Beast'.

Quickly backing away, Aaron pulled out his gun, pointed it, cocked it, and fired at the Beast. The Beast then fell down to the ground, snoring, in his normal form.

"What?" Aaron asked seeing their shoched faces. "All I did was hit him with a bullet of my own desgin. It always knocks out anyone, but never kills or even wounds."

"We might let you join if you tell us what exactally your power is." Robin said

"In case you haven't guessed from the battles." Aaron looked at Raven as she moved closer to Beast boy. "I can contol anything and pretty much anyone. Aliens and full demons not included."

"Wow" Beast boy said as Raven shook her head looked around and at Beast boy in her lap.

"What just happened?" Raven asked.

"You just gave friend Beast boy a kiss!" Starfire said jumping up and giving Raven a bone-chrushing hug.

"Can't breath."

"Sorry."

"I nead to meditate. Its werid, it felt like I couldn't control myself even though I saw what I was doing." she said walking for the door.

"Yea, ehen we were fighting Aaron I felt the same way."Robin said

"Same here." Cyborg, Beast boy, and Starfire said in unision as all four titans turnned their heads towards Aaron.

"What?" Aaron asked. "Okay, so I played ine prank, but its not like Raven's emotions didn't beg me to do it. I'm in trouble, huh?"

"Very" said angry voice behind him causing him to close his eyes and turn around...

Slap!

"Guess I deserved that."

"I'll be in my room." Raven said leaving Aaron with his cheek redder than normal.

"Ouch." he said. "Guess I better say sorry."

"Wait. How did you get into Raven's head without her mirror." Cyborg asked

"Can I answer later? I need some ice. Oh, and Cyborg."

"Yea?"

"Jinx says hi"

"Aaron." Robin said. "Welcome to the team. But how do you know Jinx?"

"What she never talked about me?"

"No."

"Can't think of why not. After all she is my older sister."

(A/N)

How you like that? Jinx was a little brother who is now a titan. A kiss, a slap, and siblings all in one chapter. For those who don't know, A Peace-maker is a gun they used in the old west. Also for those you care I'm having a great time ant high school. And no, Robin was not forced to say yes by Aaron. R&R

-McDowellandkid


	4. A plan

Chapter 4: Confessions and a plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Teen Titans or Super smash brothers melee.

On with the story!

"Much better." Aaron said putting the ice pack on his cheek.

"Now start talking. Where are you from and how did you talk to Raven's emotions without her mirror?" Robin asked as everyone, execpt Raven who was going to have a friendly chat with her emotions, sat down.

Sighing, Araon said, "Ever heard of a town called Lincoln?"

"Yeah, thats where a huge gang war went on, until a gang called 'Red Power' stopped it and as soon as they did, their leader dissapeared." explained Cyborg.

"Yeah, thats the one." Aaron said looking away.

"Why did you leave?" Robin asked already catching on.

"Because, I wanted to do more than just that. Thats I wanted to join the Teen Titans."

"Okay. Now mind telling us how you were able to talk with Raven's emo-" Robin started.

"She tried to read my mind. I don't let anyone in my mind. My reason. It. Is. My. Mind." Aaron said with a blank expression.

"I have a question. Why do you look like me?"

"No idea. Woke up one morning and I looked liked you."

Meanwhile In Raven's Room

"Time to see what my emotions are up to." Raven said in front of her mirror as she was pulled in.

Thump

"Of course I land in Affection relm." she said looking around. Noticing a open fridge she said "Since when has she had a fridge?"

"Hmmm?" said a voice from in the fridge. standing up Raven saw that it was...

"Aaron?"

"Uh-oh"

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember when you tried to read my mind but couldn't get through my defences and it back fired?

"Yeah."

"Well this is the result of that."

"Okay but that doesn't tell me why your here."

"Lo- I mean Affection asked me to help her help you figure something out."

"What?"

"She wants to tell you herself."

"Fine. Are you staying here with Affection?"

"No. I have my own relm. I'm just here in case they need me for something."

"_They?_"

"Yeah, all your emotions are having a meeting."

"Without me?"

"Yep. They just started so you didn't miss much."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." he said as Raven walk to the room with the meeting inside.

Knock Knock

"I'll get it!" said Happy. "Raven! Your here!" as she said this all the emotions looked at her.

"who called this meeting?"

"I did. We need to talk." Affection said.

"About what? How you all begged Aaron to make him make me kiss Beast boy!"

"Come on. You can't pretend that you didn't enjoy it." Anger said, but Raven just ignored her.

"Um, no. About how you feel for Beast boy."

"Lets start by telling her your new name thanks to Beast boy!" Happy screamed.

"New name?" asked Raven.

"Yes, my new name is...Love."

"What? Love?

"Yes."

"So that means that I love Beast boy?"

"Took you long enough to find it out." said Anger but Raven just sent her a death glare.

"What if he doesn't love me back?"

"We're sure he does, but to make sure we have a plan." Knowledge said.

"A plan?"

"Yes. Aaron said that Robin wants to play a few games to really welcome Aaron to the titans. Everyone gets to pick a game, but only two games will be picked, randomly. We know Beast boy's, Cyborg's, and Aaron's pick. Beast boy's is seven minutes in the closet. Cyborg's is Super Smash Brothers Melee. Aaron's is cherries, we have no idea what that is but he said it will help the plan. Now if you pick Truth or Dare then our plan will most likely work. Now go have fun and before long you will know the plan." Knowledge explained.

(A/N)

Whatever. You've read, now review!


	5. Full Form

Full Form

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, expect Aaron and Ice Shadow. And most likely the plot.

This chapter has been redone. Due to the one reviewer I have for this story telling me I could have done better with this chapter. And I agree.

"Okay, the two games will be...cherries and Volley ball (Starfire's game choice). Lets play cherries frist, whatever that is." Robin said.

"How do you play?" asked Starfire.

"Easy, you take a cherry stem and frist boy and last girl who ties the stem in a knot, ONLY using their mouth, has to kiss. The boy who comes in last must kiss the girl who came in first." Aaron explained.

"Here is are the cherries!" Beast boy said handing them out to everyone."Ready? Set? GO!"

The order that they finshed was this:

Beast boy (7 seconds)

Aaron (8 seconds)

Starfire (12 seconds)

Cyborg ( 45 seconds)

Robin (1 min.)

Raven (2 min.)

"Okay, lets see...BB and Raven have to kiss and Star and Robin. Cyborg and I are left with no one Let us start with Beast boy and Raven."

They both looked away blushing. Nobody noticed this expect Aaron and...Cyborg, who was about to laugh. Luckily Aaron covered his mouth before he could let out a chuckle.

Beast boy walked over to Raven. Sat in front of her, leaned in, and kissed her. Beast boy slowly closed his eyes. Soon after Raven began to close her eyes leaning in also.

As they broke apart Beast boy opened his eyes and to Raven's surprise and everyone's elses her clothes turned white.

"Raven, does this mean?" Beast boy asked in a whisper so only she could hear.

"Yes, Beast boy it does." she said blushing.

"Yahoo!" he said shouted pulling Raven into another kiss. Only this time putting in as much passion he could put into one kiss.

"Um, guys? You only had to kiss once. Hey Cyborg, why did Raven's clothes turn white?" Aaron asked Cyborg.

"It means she is in love."

"Ah ok then. Robin, Starfire your turn!"

"Oh joy!" Starfire shouted then blushed.They both leaned in and kissed for what semmed like hours.

'Intruder Alert' 'Intruder Alert'

Robin and Starfire broke apart right away, blushing like mad. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

'Inturder Alert' 'Intruder Alert'

"I'm not an inturder you stupid computer! Get this thing off of me!" screamed a familar voice to all of them.

"Jinx?" They all said in unison.

"No, it's Santa. OF COUSRE IT IS ME! NOW GET ME DOWN!" she yelled. She was hanging by the back of her shirt by a metal claw.

"Hold on." Cyborg said as he pressed a button on his arm and she fell, doing a few spins so she wouldn't crash into the floor, but still landed on her back with a thud. "Um, Jinx. Why are you here?"

"To make sure you goons let Aaron join. So did you?"

"Yes, we did. We were just about to play Volley ball. Would you like to play?" Cyborg asked looking at Robin to make sure if it was ok. Robin merely shrugged.

"Sure" Jinx replied.

Volley ball

"No." Aaron and Raven said in unision.

"Why not Aaron?" Cyborg asked him while Beast boy was trying to get Raven to play.

"Because it would be unfair. I can stop the ball, make it go as fast was I want it, send it wherever I want it. That's why." Aaron answered while orbiting a volley ball around him.

"What if we got Raven to play against you? She can do all that also." Cyborg said looking like he was going to drop down and beg.

"Fine. Only if she plays also." Aaron said finally.

With Beast boy and Raven

"Please Raven!"

"No.

"Did you say 'no'?

"Yes."

"Yes!" Beast boy yelled than ran off to tell the others she said yes.

"No, Beast boy! That's not what I meant!" Raven screamed at him. But it was too late he was already gone. "Great, now I have to play while dealing with my emotions."

Nevermore

"He is coming! No one can stop him!" Rage screamed while a few emotions (including emotion Aaron) was trying to calm her down.

"Who's coming?" Knowledge asked.

Rage's screaming turned into a low whisper. "Ice Shadow."

"Who?" E. Aaron asked. His right hand trembling near his gun just in case they had to knock Rage out.

Rage's body began to shake.

"She's morphing into Trigon! Run!" screamed Fear, while taking off running.

BANG BANG BANG

Rage fell down asleep. Along with Knowledge and Fear, who did not quite make it out of there.

"Raven is going to kill me. I've got to learn aim." Aaron said to himself.

"Why?" giggled another emotion coming up from behind him.

"I didn't do it!" Aaron yelled jumping back in fear(not the emotion)

"Ooooo! Your going to get in trouble! Your going to get in trouble! Your going to get in trouble!" Happy sang while dancing in a circle around Aaron.

Back with everyone else

"Ok, the teams are: myself, Starfire, and Aaron vs. Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx." Robin stated.

The game started pretty good. Aaron didn't use his powers unless he needed to. Cyborg's spikes were deadly and could not be stoped. Aaron used up almost all of his energy just to stop one. Eventually everyone was tired, expect Raven and Beast boy. Raven wasn't because she just used her powers, Beast boy wasn't beacuse he's...well, Beast boy.

Meanwhile in Ice Shadow's lair

"The new titan may pose a threat to the plan, master." Slade said to four blue demon eyes on a solid ice wall.

"Yes. Send in Mad Mod to wake the girl."

"Yes, master"

Back at the tower

"What is that noise coming from the tower?" Beast boy asked the others.

"I don't hear anything" Cyborg said.

"Me either." Jinx stated

The others also said they didn't hear.

----------------------------------SRIEN NOSIE (45 minutes later)-------------------------------

"Oops." was all anyone could say. Be sides Beast boy who said,

"HA! Told you so!"

Crime Scene

"Where are they?" said a britsh villan. "I mean ello? I could have robbed this here bank and freed the girl from her rock prison twice already. Isn't that right, my little duckie" He said to a girl in a ring on the ground. "Oh well. At least this time I can get away with out harm."

5 minutes later

"So who is it this time?" Beast boy asked as they got there ready for battle.

"Mad Mod. The police said there was two of them, but they didn't say who the other was." replied Robin.

"Well who ever they are, the Teen Titans wi-"

"Terra?" Beast boy said cutting Cyborg off.

"Who?" Aaron asked.

"Terra, a friend and a Titan. We lost her a year ago." (a/n: right date?) Beast boy answered with tears forming in his eyes.

"Lost her? Like she is dead?" Aaron questioned further.

"Was dead, I guess." Raven said floating up next to him and Beast boy with a hint of jeaousy in her eyes.

"Beast boy! Get me out of here!" Terra yelled.

Everyone was confused. 'Get her out of what' was on everyone's mind. Until Starfire screamed, "Look!". She pointed down at a ring on the ground.

"It's an invisible force shield." Cyborg said.

"Aaron, Beast boy figure out how to get her out. Cyborg, Jinx check the east. Raven the north. Starfire with me, we're taking the west. If anyone finds Mad Mod alert the others." Robin ordered and they all went to their postions.

Fifteen minutes later Beast boy and Aaron where still wondering how to get Terra out. Beast boy looked over to the sleeping Aaron. He had fallen asleep after about 9 minutes of wasting his energy on trying to break the shield open. Aaron was tossing a little. After another minute or so Aaron started tossing and turning alot more. Terra was getting worried also.

Beast boy heard something moving behind Terra and him. He turned and saw a streetlights molding together to create a giant monsters along the street. Each one had a faint red glow around the light.

"HELP! There is something wrong here!" Beast boy screamed into his commuticater so loud that the force shield holding Terra cracked and broke. Yet Aaron slept on.

"Beast boy, thank you!" Terra said, then getting ready to fend off the giant monsters.

"Beast boy whats wrong?" asked Robin as everyone else got there.

"I wonder." he replied as he pointed to the monsters coming at them.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted. "Terra, wake up Aaron. Everyone else stop them."

The battle was one-sided from the start. Raven threw cars from the side of the road which the creatures just swated back knocking Raven out. Robin swung his bo-staff at them but the creatures just blocked and hit him back, knocking Robin out also. Beast boy changed into a Gorilla and threw punches, this how ever was working. It was working for Cyborg, Jinx, and Starfire at least. It gave them the chance to fire at them. Jinx's blast did nothing, Starfire's only got them angrier, and Cyborg's sonic cannon only left the spot where he hit glowing blue for a few seconds. Cyborg called the Titans East for back up, only to be slammed into a building right after.

Meanwhile, Terra was still trying to wake up Aaron. She even threw a rock at his head and he still slept on. The Titan East finally got there and the tables turned for the battle. Aqualad had water cover two of the creatures, allowing Speedy to shoot freeve arrows at them. Mas y Menos caused one of them to trip and fall. However the leader was much stronger and swated the tiny BumbleBee away.

"I know I've seen these guys before." Jinx said helping Cyborg up again.

"Think! We might be able to beat them if you think woman!" Aqualad screamed.

"Chill, man. Just fend them off until she remembers." Cyborg ordered everyone.

"I got it!" Jinx yelled

"That was fast." Speedy said plainly.

"We have to let them beat us."

"What? You call us over here just to give up?" BumbleBee screamed at Jinx.

"Just do it!" Jinx screamed back.

Beast boy got up and waved a white flag up. screaming, "We surrender!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Let's hope that will work." Jinx said hopeful.

The creatures, see this, started to sperate back into normal street lights. Jinx started to think again. Aaron, still asleep, stood up and grabbed Terra by her shoulders and turned her to face him.

Jinx gasped then yelled to Terra, "Get away from him, NOW!"

Terra tried to get away but couldn't. At that very moment Aaron did something that shocked everyone.

()()()()()()()()()()() Ice-Shadow's Lair()()()()()()()()()()

"Slade, begin Phase two."

"Yes, master."

"But before you go we maust discuss somethings with our guest."

"Yes, master."

Ice's Shadow's dugeon

"You'll never get away with this, demon!" Mento yelled at Ice-Shadow through black ice bars.

"Oh, I disagree. Who is going to stop me? Batman?" He said as he jeked his eyes to a tied up 'guest', which started to groan. "Superman? Nope, I have him captive in his own place" He jerked his eyes to a man with a green crystel stake through his chest. "Maybe I shouldn't say 'captive' more like...dead. Or maybe you guys? The all mighty Doom Patrol. Don't make me laugh."

"If your so powerful why are you just four eyes on the wall?" Negitive Man asked.

"You want to see my true form? Fine." said Ice-Shadow as the ice around them started to create a gaint monster. The ice started to turn black. The head developed four blue eyes, a nose, and a mouth. The arms were bulging with muscles. Basically He looked just like Trigon only stronger, and made of black ice.

"Nice, Negitive Man. Get him even more powerful." Robot Man yelled at Negitive Man.

"Your chances of survival has just dropped down to zero." Slade stated as he walked away to check the new security moniters. Ice Shadow just grinned slightly before walking away.

"Bruce? Bruce can you hear me?" Mento asked to Batman

"Yes." He replied.

"Listen, we need to get out of here. And we need your help to do it. Are you with us?"

"What is the point? Look what they did to Superman." He said jeking his head towards Superman. "Look what they did to the Justice League."

"Bruce, what happened to them." Rita asked with a worried expression.

"Dead. All dead. Superman and I were the last ones left. We don't know how they hit us. But they did. And they hit us hard." Batman said, forcing down tears.

"Batman, I'm sorry" Robotman said.

"We all are. But now is not the time to cry. First we must try and escape." Mento said also forcing back tears.

"We can help with that." Said someone floating on a metal disk.

"Static! Gear!" Batman said, head jeking towards them.

"Hey, don't forget us!" A yellow boy said sitting on a cloud with another person.

"Lighting? Thunder?" Mento asked confused.

"Yep, now stand clear!" Thunder yelled as he jumped down and smashed the wall sperating them.

"How come that worked for you, but not me?" Robotman asked, slightly annoyed.

"Indestructible form the inside, not outside." Gear asked as ordered Backpack to break Batman's locks.

"We better go. They would have heard that." Negitive man stated.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" growled Ice Shadow as he and Slade walked towards them.

"GO! We'll take care of them." Static Shock yelled as him and Gear flew towards the villans.

"Static! NO!" Mento yelled after them.

"Mento, it is too late." Batman said grabbing Mento's arm.

"But-"

"Look Mento" Batman said staring into his eyes. "Ice Shadow shows no mercy. The only thing we can do is run."

Static was been firing electrictiy at Ice Shadow, but no avil. Slade was toying with Gear.

"Give me that" Slade said as he broke off Backpack from Gear's back and smashed it. Gear got mad and threw net-balls at Slade, who threw his own explosives at them.

"Static, I don't think this was such a good idea." Gear finally said after getting his butt kicked by Slade.

"I agree." Static said as they flew back with the rest.

Slade was about to chase them, but Ice shadow stopped him. "No, let our friend take care of them." Slade grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()Back with the Titans()()()()()()()()()()()

After Aaron did what he did he opened his eyes half way leaned away from a dazed Terra and fell backwards, fainting. More like sleeping actually and snoring louding, a lot like Beast boy (A/N: Does BB snore?)

"Great, he even sleeps like Beast boy." Cyborg said.

"Hey, I don't snore! Do I?" Beast boy replied as he held up Raven, while Starfire held up Robin.

A/N: I promise-again-that all loose ends will be tied up in the next chapter. I hope this is just a little better than my first try at this chapter. I'm thinking of the next chapter so it might be while until I update again, sorry. If you guys could give me some ideas, that would be great! Most of the stuff I said was from memory so if I got it wrong, sorry. And to make sure you are on the right track:

Staic Shock, Gear, Doom Patrol, Batman, Thunder&Lighting are going to meet **_one_** of Ice Shadow's friends.

Also see that little button that says 'submit review' press it and see what happens. Until next time, Adios!


	6. I'm sorry

I'm sorry

This is not a chapter, it is my way of saying sorry for taking so long to update each chapter. I plan on updating at least once every 2 weeks. That is as fast as I can go. As I've mentioned in other chapters, I'm a slow typer and only able to get the computer on the weekends.

However, in light of the slow typing and little access I can give you a few previews. Take a look,

Preview1Preview1Preview1Preview1Preview1Preview1Preview1Preview1Preview1Preview1

"Run! Come on! We can't stop now!" Mento screamed to everyone.

"Mento, we have to stop and find shelter. Batman can't take much more of this." Negitive man reasoned.

"Fine. Gear, can you see anything from there?" Mento asked.

"Ice cave up ahead, captian!" Gear answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&& In the ice cave &&&&&&

Everyone was gathered around in a circle all wondering the same thing, _'What was that thing that attacked us?' _

Preview2Preview2Preview2Preview2Preview2Preview2Preview2Preview2Preview2

"It is time, Slade." Ice Shadow said. "Contact Beast boy"

&&&&&Titans Tower, Beast boy's room&&&&

"Wake up, Beast boy!" Aaron yelled, "Its almost noon! Get up!"

"Fine, I'm up!" Beast boy answered back, yawning.

'Woosh'

"About time man! I've been up for hours!" Aaron yelled at him as soon as the door opened.

"Well, I'm a late sleeper! In case you haven't noticed." Beast boy replied back.

"Whatever. Um, what is that?" Aaron asked pointing towards Beast boy's window. Which was covered in black ice.

"Uh-oh. Quick get the others!" Beast yelled at Aaron.

"Now, now Beast boy you don't have to do that." Slade said coming up frome behind Aaran and kicked both him and Beast boy in the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That is as far as I got. Hopefully I update soon so everyone can read the rest! If like you can tell me what you thought of the previews.


End file.
